


Bow Chica "Wow" Wow

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [9]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, M/M, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: "Erupt, down to the core, dirty hands for dirty love, searching for some kinda carnal release"





	Bow Chica "Wow" Wow

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this months ago. Then the official lyrics for Avatar Belial raid BG song came out and...Boom.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy except for Belial's perfume, several doujinshis, and my grammar errors.
> 
> Enjoy.

"She sucks the heat of my...gun~"

 

 

With a purposely lowered voice, he spoke those words with every intention of addressing it to the man whose head is in between his legs. Degrading the other male with such an effeminate metaphor, Belial made it known that he intends this song to be sole his.

 

 

And he'll take it.

 

 

Degradation and debauchery, he'll take it all. Just like how the rockstar sang it on the stage in front of millions, Lucilius knows; Belial is his. Tonight he’ll let him take the lead, let the man has his fill and make his voice lovely just for the other’s hearing pleasures. 

 

 

_ [Just do what you want, do what you like, _

_ Release those desires, let ‘em go higher] _

 

 

All his songs are for him, no matter how he blatantly mentions of others in the affair, he knew he IS his muse.

 

 

“Show me...your exhibition…”

 

 

Just like how he had the rights to slam the man to the wall as he was dragged into the back room, the angelic-looking man will get down to his knees and pulled the zipper down. The heat of his mouth and the harsh pull that stings his scalp, they both chase the pain and pleasure.

 

 

With as much skin showed given his stage costumes is that of a lewd sinning man, it was a pure turn-on to see Belial wear all his marks like a fucking trophy. Making eyes turn at those bites and scratches, and groupie wannabe girls squeal hard at their man's promiscuous lifestyle while the other band members rolled their eyes at the display of possession.

 

 

That dark haired male parade himself to the crowd with the marks of his 'aggressive lover', while almost no one sees similar bites and bruises decorated his own pale and tender flesh. Covered by the long sleeves and monotonous white hoodies.

 

 

_ [Go ahead, let your mind go _

_ Feel the fire between your thighs escalate] _

 

 

Because he's his. Without him as the producer and keyboardist, there's no Fallen Angel Belial.

 

 

_ [It’s our hot white night, we can just melt away _

_ Strip down to the skin, till you’re ready to begin] _

 

 

“Want me to fill all holes in you with my rage?” He was replied with a pair of eyes intensely glaring into his, and a pair of wet lips glistened with precum and drool.

 

 

'You're mine, every inch of you. Others may covet you, but know that you will sing for me, and me alone'

 

 

And if there's a reason for this angel to fall, then it will be in a form of a snow-haired man named Lucilius.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys ready for WMTSB 3.2? I know I'm not.


End file.
